Chouji's Spell
by Gaige's Peppy Sweetheart
Summary: Chouji wants to have fun with a special someone and will resort to anything to ensure that he gets what he wants. Warning: Contains Chouji/Ino in bizarre moments and underage drinking as well as sporadic swearing. Will later contain Ino/Shika.
1. If I Could Only Make You Mine

Choji's spell

Summary: Choji casts a spell on an unsuspected victim and has fun.

It was mid August in Konoha and a certain ninja had feelings running through his head. Choji Akimichi was going through a hot spell, not just because of the season's temperatures but also arousal. Who was he aroused about? A carefree blonde with no clue of the fat shinobi's lust. Ino Yamanaka. Choji had all sorts of images going through his head of what he could do with her if she was his. Like, force her to feed him nachos and hamburger helper and rub his feet with some of the best lotion Bath and Body Works has.

Choji lifted up the screen of his laptop and looked up various Jutsu's. He wanted to brainwash Ino and make her his, but then a passing thought came to his mind; the so-called love between the two of them in that case would be fake and he figured that it wouldn't be as satisfying, so he kept searching.

"Yamanaka Ino, I swear, one day you will be mine, that I can guarantee!" announced choji to the screen. All the sudden, he found the perfect Jutsu he could use in his favor. He smirked and shut the lid and turned off the light, excited about the following day.

Choji approached the door of the academy with a sly look on his face and entered the building, looking for the gorgeous blonde shinobi. He walked into the classroom and saw that she was talking to her best friend Sakura. They then started to play Double Dutch in front of the class and Kakashi started clapping his hands like a dweeb. Choji felt blood go south bound but he didn't want to use his special Jutsu since there were way to many people in the room.

"Sit yo bitch asses down, y'all!" shouted Kakashi with his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice.  
"We're gonna start on this new lesson of Algebra and I have some problems for you to do. You have 20 minutes to finish every one, then you can go outside for a short recess." Kakashi got a pile of papers off his desk and distributed them to all the students. Choji got out his lime green pen and began to write answers real fast. Math was his favorite subject , plus he wanted to get outside as soon as possible so he can use his new Jutsu on Ino. Ino was a bit sluggish at first, real hesitant at first. The ten questions in front of her were really started to confuse here.

Within the first eight minutes, Choji quickly got up and handed in his algebra to Kakashi. "Thanks, tubster." Said Kakashi. With that, Choji walked outside and waited for what he thought was an eternity. Then all of the sudden, he saw his prize walk out. The sunshine hit her hay-colored blonde hair and her pony tail bounced on her back as she was walking. Choji noticed that Sakura was right by her side.

"So, Sakura-chan, what's going through your mind? You have been awfully quiet," said Ino to her best friend.

"It's the upcoming prom, Ino," responded the pink hair girl. "I'm trying to muster the courage to ask Sasuke out."

"I don't know whom to ask," said Ino. "I was kinda thinking Shikamaru, but I think he's going with Temari."

"You could go with me," spoke up Chouji with a small grin on his face. He loved hearing ino talk with them sexy pink lips and was thinking of her other lips at the moment too.

"Hell no, Chouji! Your body odor will probably cause my beautiful hair to rot!" screeched Ino and Sakura laughed at what she said.

"Please come over here, ino," said Chouji with a small giggle.

"What does your fatass want?!"" screeched Ino. She walked over to where Chouji was, which was at the side of the building away from view of other students. All the sudden, Chouji began chanting loudly: "Shrinkatomizerguchimako!" and a bright light struck Ino! She gave a small gasp and was rendered unconscious. Chouji, proud of what he did, picked up the girl and turned butterfly and flew home.

Ino woke up and found a draft going through her skin. She wondered why it was so surprisingly cool on that hot August day when she realized what the problem was. She was naked! She looked at her surroundings to see where she was and saw that she encased in some sort of glass barrier. She began to wonder if Chouji had trapped her in a glass prison or something for revenge for all the times she called him fatty or stuff like that, but if that was the case, why was she naked? She took a good look of the surroundings and saw that in front of her was a bed.

"Ugh…..where am I?!"" she shouted. She then gasped at what she saw next to her. It was a small castle, something that looked like you would find in a fish tank. It all started to make sense; the glass encasing, the environment! She had been shrunk and placed in a fish tank!


	2. No Escape

Warning: Contains a aroused/nasty Chouji

Ino still hadn't fully grasped the situation that she had shrunk, but why, she didn't know. She tried walking but her equilibrium was losing its balance and she started to sway. Her head was spinning and the entire surrounding look like it was swaying back and forth like a ship on a stormy night. Not only that, her throat felt like it was on fire and she was extremely thirsty, more so than usual, even though she had drunk some water not long after she finished her algebra. But then again she didn't know how long she was unconscious. Ino exhaled a small sigh and caught a whiff of something unfamiliar. She exhaled on her hand and smelled it and realized what it was: alcohol.

Ino started to walk to the front of the fish tank but immediately fell down face first against the glass. She groaned in agonizing pain and heard something rattling. It was the knob of the door twisting. The door opened and Chouji walked in carrying a box of who-knows-what. He set it down on his bed and walked over to the fish tank and eyed Ino sadistically at the trapped blonde. "So, you've finally awaken. I was starting to wonder if you were ever gonna come to, since I got you drunk and all."

"What the shit!?" squeaked Ino's small voice from the tank. "How are you even able to get a hold of alcohol? You're only 12!"

"Our family makes sake, so when I thumped you unconscious with my thumb, I got an teaspoon and got a little in your throat!" said Chouji delightfully. "Since you're so small, I figured that I had to be real rational with the amount I put in you, so I gave you about four drops."

"You sick bastard!" shouted Ino as she pounded the glass wall with her fists. "Why are you doing this? And you have a head in the shape of an onion! And your hair sticks up like dried pine needles and I'd love to pop them two pimples on yo cheeks!"

"Revenge, biatch!" roared Chouji angrily. "You denied my invite to the prom, so this is what your punishment is. You will satisfy my needs until the spell wears off, and I have a _**lot**_ of needs. You may as well stop pounding the glass or you will break your fingers, and you wouldn't want that now, would we? And what the fuckle-chuckle? You think my head looks like an _onion?_ And how dare you insult my hair that I take so much pride in combing! And are you blind? These ain't pimples!" he pointed at the red swirls on his cheeks. "They are traditional of the Akimichi clan! You dush! I oughta slap yo titty now across the room!"

Ino had to keep herself from laughing at the threats he dished out at her. She always loved pushing his buttons ever since they were little kids and it amused her to see chouji get worked up and start sweating as he got mad at her. "You look like a retarded clown with them swirls. Also, when will this spell wear out?" asked Ino as she tried to maintain her parts hidden from the fatty's view. "And why did you have to undress me? You fat creep, I'm gonna…" she stopped and began to think of using a powerful Jutsu on the obese ninja, but nothing happened. Ino pouted at this and sat down, her ass pressing against the cool glass bottom of the tank.

"Its effects last for 48 hours, and you've been knocked out for only 45 minutes, so it's basically been an hour since I cast the spell on you," smirked Chouji down at the naked female. "The spell shrunk you to ten and a half inches and I additionally used a spell that disables you from using any type of Jutsu or chakra. This fish tank is impenetrable!"

A/N This chapter is short and sweet like ino.


	3. Failure to Cooperate

Warning: This will get weird 

"You fat creep!" shouted Yamanaka Ino as she looked up at chouji's ultra jumbo fatty self. His belly started sloshing around like a bowl of jello and he was in desperate need of pleasure from the little blonde girl. "Let me out of here!"

"In your dreams, nigga," said Chouji with a cute giggle as he started to take off his clothes and his long white scarf. Ino got a glimpse at Chouji's triple chins and almost wanted to gag, but she knew that wasn't the worst of his body. He took off his jeans and his shirt and stood in his Hane's underwear and finally removed them. Ino gasped as she looked at his body that was covered with stretch marks. She would have to call him "Chouji the Blue Tiger" since his sides were covered with blue marks from the stretching.

"Eww, put your clothes back on, faggot," said Ino as she held back vomit. She saw Chouji's weenie and it looked like a pencil eraser since it was covered with a lot of fat. XD

"Shut up, Ino!" retaliated Chouji as his titties began to jiggle and slosh at the same time. He mean mugged her and started doing jumping jacks for some reason.

"Um, what are you doing?" asked blondie as he jumped up and down, causing a small trembling with each jump. "I've told your fatass to exercise tons of times, and now you starting to, when I'm naked and small?! Not cool, bro, just….not cool." She sat on her itty bitty butt on the cold glass and tried to turn away, but even when she did she saw his reflection in the glass. She closed her eyes and started to let out some extremely salty tears. Chouji finally stopped doing jumping jacks and picked her up. His body was covered with sweat, and he had an idea pop into his head.

"Gross, you stink!" shouted Ino as she started to hold in her nose.

"I have something for you to do, Ino-chan," giggled Chouji as ino tried to struggle out of his hand. Both her arms were trapped in his grasp and it was impossible to get them out.

"I'll do nothing for you!" she shouted back but she didn't fully realized that she was in no position to contradict anything he said due to the large difference in size.

Chouji increase his grip on ino's lower half and used his pinky to wrap it aroud her neck. He had a pretty fat pinky, so it was constricting her airway.

"Is Akimichi Chouji gonna have to choke a midget bitch?!" he screamed loudly in her face, causing her hair to fly in the gust of his words.

"Please, don't!" begged Ino. "I-I-I'll do what you want, just don't kill me! There are still so many things I want to do before I die like go to Minneapolis!"

"Good, good." Nodded Chouji. "I see that you are understanding things my way now. If you obey, I shall reward you…"

He pushed Ino close to his hairy armpit and said, "Kiss it. Kiss it all over, like a bitch is supposed to!"

"Are you fucking nuts!" shouted Ino disgusted at what Chouji just said. "I'll never do something like that!"

"Well, then, I guess you will have to be punished until you decide to cooperate," answered Chouji. He sat ino down back in the fish tank (well, he actually threw her lol) and stood there. The fish tank was about 3 square feet; the base was 2x1 feet and was 1.5 feet tall. Chouji looked around and got a large Ziploc container; it was about 1 inches ad ino gulped. He picked her up and put her into the container and then sat it on a chair by his desk; because she was slightly longer than the container, she had to bend her feet slightly to get more "comfortable"!

"You still don't get that I have exponentially higher power than you, Yamanaka Ino," he spoke. "You must understand that the more you cooperate, the faster I will let you go-"

"Yeah, straight to the police!" she interrupted.

"I think that you won't be able to remember—no, not think, I know you won't remember anything that will happen, so it's not like you can get Uchiha Sasuke's dad to come In here and karate chop my ass. I know you want him, there's no denying, and I hate the way you let Shikamaru on to think that you want him. You're such a slut, all I can tell is that you just want some sweet sex and dirty talk, but you never really wanted to pursue love, did you?"

Ino just remained calm and quiet; he just revealed everything deep about her and she felt so embarrassed.

"Since you didn't obey," resumed Chouji, "I have no other choice but to set you straight." He walked and got a syringe that was on his night stand and there was a small cup next to it. Ino gulped; she feared that inside the cup was some sort of cyanide or sleep medicine.

"You see this here?" he asked as and showed her the syringe. He plunged it into the cup and withdrew some opaque white liquid. "This is milk, it gives me super bad farts since we Japanese are lactose intolerant!" he injected himself with the needle and grabbed his buttcheeks and began to flatulate.

"Time to eat farts, bitch!" he screeched as he let a huge wet one rip for about 8 seconds in her face and she started to retch. He then took some heavy-duty Reynolds wrap aluminum foil and covered it up, then he took a kunai and cut a small hole of about 1 cm squared to give her a small about of air.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH AKIMICHI CHOUJI!"" he shouted and closed the door. "I'll be back sweet pea, I'm gonna go get some food."

"That fatass" thought ino as she was craving some chicken pot pie at the moment. "Oh, and this smells horrible!"


	4. Could it belove Chouji's Other Side

Note: This story will progress in most of Ino's Pov

It was strange, very strange indeed, but somehow I felt...almost turned on by what Chouji did to me. I really couldn't believe that he farted on me and stuffed me into a zip-loc container, but I guess since he is in control, he had the ability to do so. I felt something very odd within me, too; it was very hard to describe. Could it be...

My train of thought was interrupted when Chouji slammed the door opened and had food. He had some fried chicken, corn, and beer. He sat on his bed and munched on the corn on the cob while my mouth was drooling for substance to consume. I hadn't eaten for at least five hours and I could feel my stomach growling.

Chouji took a sip of the beer; it was a can of Coors Golden Banquet beer. I made a look of disgust at his taste in beer; I generally went for a Blue Moon Belgian White or a can of Suntory, but for me...Coors was freakin' gross.

"You hungry?" asked Chouji as he munched on the corn and caused kernels to fall to the ground. I was pretty sure that one kernel would fill me up (actually, I don't even like corn), but I knew that I had to eat something.

"Yeah, I'll take some of that corn, pimp," I said in a squeaky voice. He looked down at me and examined me closely.

"Did you just call me...a pimp?" he said almost in a whisper. I nodded my small head slowly and a smile came onto his face. All the sudden, it disappeared quickly.

"Ha!" he laughed at it caused nasty chunks of food to hit me in the face. I was not _that_ desperate to eat something that had been in his mouth. "I know what you're trying to do, Yamanaka Ino; you're trying to get on my good side so I can give you food. Don't try to deny it, you've gotta _work_ to earn your food."_  
_

I frowned deeply at what he said. He was surprisingly smarter than he let on. I was hoping that calling him a "pimp" would cause him to feel flattered and hand me something to eat, or even a beer, but I was wrong.

"Oh, come on!" I said angrily as I tapped my bare foot against the ground while in the akimbo position. "I won't be able to do anything if I die from lack of food!"

"I know, that's the angle I'm aiming at," said Chouji. "If you don't do what I said, you more than likely will starve before the spell wears off. Make your choice."

"Alright, fine, I will play your sadistic game," I responded and shuddered at what he was gonna do to me.

"Boy, do I have something for you to do," said Chouji. He put his fat arm and grabbed me and lifted me to his head. We were eyes to eyes, gazing deeply into one another.

"What then?" I asked.

He pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to me. It was a small (large to my perspective) white box. He opened it and pulled out some string.

"Ummmm," I hesitated, "Please don't tell me that you want me to floss your teeth?"

"Yes," said Chouji as he pulled out about seven inches worth and gave it to me. "I want you to stick your upper half inside and floss _all _my teeth; dentist says I need to get in those hard-to-reach places more, and you are the perfect one to do so."

I almost wanted to gag at the thought of being partially in his mouth to floss his teeth, but I guess it was the only way to get on his good side...

"Then can I get food? And maybe even a little beer?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes; what do you want to eat and what kinda beer do you want?" he asked in an almost alluring tone.

"I want some Cheeseburger Bagel Bites and some Blue Moon Belgian White," I said.

"Nice poem. I will see to it that you get those items," he said. I grabbed the floss and began to work on his teeth; surprisingly, it was no where near as bad as my mind had played out to be. His teeth actually were near white, but there weren't any cavities, luckily. I got the floss and started working on the back molars. He giggled because he thought it tickled, and I warned him not to so it wouldn't ruin my concentration. I did this for about 15 minutes and I told him I was done. He pulled out a mirror from his nightstand drawer and inspected the work.

"Wow, you did a very good job, Ino-chan," he said with a smile. "I'll be back in just a minute; I'm gonna go get what you asked. He closed the door softly and I began to get a quick nap. I was probably asleep for at most five minutes when he entered his room singing. He placed in front of me three Bagel Bites and inside a small bowl was the beer I requested and another had water. Both weren't filled all the way up, but I was glad to see the golden liquid. Sure, I was far underage at 12 and a half years, but I _loved_ beer so much. I took some of the meat off of the bagel and ate it and went over to the bowl and cupped my hands and drank the beer. It was so awesome, the way the ethanol made my throat burn slightly and the flavor of the wheat and whatnot.

"Anyways, I gotta go to the dentist. I'll see you later." Chouji left the room and left me to enjoy the food. I drank more beer and tasted the water. All of it was so good! I let out a huge belch and fell asleep to get rest for whatever was to come.


	5. Ino's Dream and the Bad Reality Check

A.N. This will revert back to 3rd person POV; also contains abuse of perfectly good beer bottles

Ino resumed to munch on her small amount of bagel bites that were left and began to finish the rest of the beer. She was a bit upset that she had finished it all, but she decided not to think of that. She cupped some water in her hands and drank it so she wouldn't get dehydrated and began to fall asleep, waiting and wondering what Akimichi Chouji would do next when he got back.

Ino was having a dream, a good one where she and Shikamaru were going to the prom together and everyone complimented on how beautiful she looked in her Oscar de la Renta dress and her lovely Cartier jewelry. She specifically remembered her saying "They actually like me! They freaking like me, dammit!" causing the whole audience to laugh. People would throw bouquets of beautiful flowers at her feet and she would scream, "Don't get them flowers on these expensive shoes, bitch!" she said as she kicked the flowers and smacked Shino in the face, causing him to smell like a flower shop. She saw in the very back of the crowd, about 10 feet away from the closest person, Akimichi Chouji, giving them the sarcastic slow clap as he looked at his beauty with the wrong man.

Ino woke up with a gasp and a cold sweat at the haunting image, but remained composed. She knew that it was just a dream, but when woke up, she realized that she was living a nightmare. What was even more of a nightmare was that she ran out of beer and the torture was that the bottle was on Chouji's nightstand. Oh, how she wished that she could get out and reach for it and swallow its contents! She started to whimper from her lack of alcohol and went back to the water bowl and got a few handfuls and swallowed them. She looked at the empty bowl of beer and saw to her amazement that there was still a drop left.

Like a hungry wolf who hadn't eaten in days, Ino dived into the bowl and started licking the bottom to get the last drop of Belgian beer, greedily finishing the last remains of the amber-colored beverage. She burped and rubbed her stomach and went back to sleep. As much as she hated to admit this, Yamanaka Ino was getting pretty lonely and wanted some company, even if it included Akimichi Chouji, but she wanted her man Nara Shikamaru to be with her to hold her through these awkward moments. She even began to wonder if anybody had started to look for her, especially her best friend Haruno Sakura! Sakura would always text Ino about the latest fashion trends and secrets relating to boys and whatnot, and she wished she could get in contact with the pink-haired girl.

Ino figured that it was pointless to resist at this moment in time. She lay on her back and looked at the ceiling, which was covered with a Pokemon poster. She remembered her first time she captured a Pokemon, Goldeen, and made a fool of herself trying to battle TenTen in front of everyone since Goldeens fight in water, but she wanted to defend herself! She didn't want to have to rely on the help of a dude to fight for her battles; afterall, she is 12 and a half years old, not some defenseless 10 year old. Everyone at the academy thought she was a weak ninja and a weak Pokemon trainer, but she had to stand to her beliefs and push all those opposed her to the side!

Ino closed her eyes again, but this did not last long until the door of the bedroom slammed open. She stood up and looked at Chouji with a smile.

"How did the dentist go?" she asked politely to be on his good side.

"That bitch dentist told me that I got all my teeth cleaned in the back, but I got a cavity that hurts like a mofo!" he screamed as he slammed the door shut and threw his backpack on the bed.

"Well, isn't taking care of cavities a simple procedure?" inquired Yamanaka Ino who then directed her attention to the beer bottle again.

"Yeah, it's easy to fix cavities, but that ain't the point, Yamanaka Ino," said Akimichi Chouji as he sat down on the bed which creaked from the weight of his fatass.

"Can I have some more beer?" requested Ino as she changed the subject to not keep Chouji thinking about the dentist.

"Oh, you want beer, huh? You little lush, I think you've had enough," he said. "Here's what I think of your friggin' beer!" He grabbed the bottle that was still well over half full and took the lid off. He then pulled down his pants.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she screeched since she had an idea of what was to come, but she wanted to hear his case first.

He didn't answer, of course, and pulled down his underwear. He then spreaded his buttcheeks and Ino saw his swirly butthole like the markings on his face and let out a fart into the beer bottle!

"What...the...fuck?! Why would you do that to a good beer?!" cried Ino as she started to sob at Chouji's actions. He opened the fish tank and grabbed her bowl and poured some into it.

"Drink up, bitch!" he commanded as he sat it back down into the tank and closed the lid.

"The hell? I ain't drinking that!" she exclaimed as she flapped her arms angrily.

"Yeah? Well, watch this!" he said as he pointed to his window. He pulled up his underwear and pants and opened the window. Ino thought he was about to pour it all on the grass outside, but that was far from what happened. He opened the window all the way and held his arm back as far as it would go and chucked the beer with as much force as he could. The cap of the beer came loose and it started raining booze for a short distance until it impacted the neighbor's roof from across the street about 80 feet away. The bottle shattered into about 32 pieces and glass rained from the roof onto the grass.

"What the hell is your problem?! Abusing good beer like that?" Demanded Ino as she put her hands on hips with the akimbo position.

"Take this!" said Chouji as he sprinkled some turquoise powder on her. She didn't know what it was, but she was falling asleep.


End file.
